Par amitié
by Dororo03
Summary: On peut être un gros dur mais quand la charge est trop lourde à porter, la barrière des sentiments craque !


**C'est ma première fanfiction sur CHERUB. Il n'y a pas vraiment d'histoire, elle est plutôt courte et en plus, il y a plein de guimauve dedans ! :)**** Mais j'espère quand même qu'elle vous plaira ! **

**_Titre_ : Par amitié.**

**_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et appartiennent à Robert Muchamore. Sauf Clark et Iness C. **

**_Résumé_ : On peut être un gros dur mais quand la charge est trop lourde à porter, la barrière des sentiments craque !**

_Bonne lecture

* * *

_

James était installé sur son lit, sa console de jeu dans les mains et un casque sur les oreilles pour ne pas gêner sa copine.

Dana, lisait, adossée contre le lit du garçon.

Cela faisait deux mois à présent qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Deux mois de pur bonheur même si l'ombre de Kerry venait ternir leur sortie. Difficile de faire une sortie en bande si votre copine et votre ex n'arrêtaient pas de se crêper le chignon pour vous.

Pas que James n'en soit pas flatté, au contraire même, mais Kerry commençait sérieusement à lui courir sur le haricot et il était bien content qu'elle soit partie en mission pour une durée indéterminée.

Au moment où James sauvegardait sa partie, par pur précaution, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée, et Lauren entra, affolée :

- JAMES !

Celui-ci se redressa et enleva le casque de ses oreilles.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Lauren ? demanda t-il, ennuyé qu'on vienne gâcher un moment de calme entre lui et Dana.

- Ron s'est évadé de prison ! avoua t-elle, le regard inquiet.

- Qui ça ? interrogea Dana, qui s'était assise au côté de James.

- Mon beau-père et accessoirement, le père de Lauren. expliqua t-il.

Il se tourna vers sa sœur et demanda :

- Comment ça se fait ? Parce que franchement il n'est pas très futé comme gars ! se moqua James.

- Je n'en sais rien ! Mais c'est peut-être pour ça que Zara veut nous voir dans son bureau. ajouta la jeune fille.

James embrassa Dana et lui dit :

- Je reviens.

Il sortit avec Lauren, en direction du bureau de la nouvelle directrice du campus. Il regarda sa petite sœur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait grandi depuis leur arrivée à CHERUB. Ses cheveux blonds étaient relevés en une queue de cheval montrant un cou délicat. Même sa poitrine se développait. Ce n'était plus un bébé, bien qu'elle n'ait jamais vraiment été un bébé, mais la chenille se transformait en papillon et James se dit qu'il allait devoir se montrer sévère envers les futurs petit-amis de sa sœur.

- Qu'est-ce t'as à me fixer comme ça ? lui demanda Lauren.

- Tu grandis. répondit James.

- Comme tout le monde ! C'est quoi cette remarque à deux balles ? Pauvre naze. lui répliqua sa sœur en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

- Pauvre naze toi-même. répondit très maturement James.

Lauren ne répondit rien. Se contentant à son tour d'observer son frère. Elle se sentait ridiculement petite à ses côtés. Il est vrai que James a eu une subite poussée de croissance ses derniers temps. Il atteint quasiment les 1m75 et à la fin de sa puberté, atteindra certainement les 1m85. Sa musculature développée en fait la coqueluche des filles.

Lauren les trouvait exaspérante à se pavaner devant lui. Si seulement elles savaient à quel point James est un crétin.

Ils arrivèrent enfin au bureau de Zara. La directrice les invita à entrer.

La pièce était devenue beaucoup plus chaleureuse qu'en ses débuts. Les bibliothèques étaient remplies, des photos ornaient les murs, ainsi que des coupes et des dîplomes.

- Asseyez-vous. leur sourit Zara. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?

James secoua la tête et dit :

- On est plus des bébés, on veut que tu nous dises ce qu'il sait passé exactement avec Ron !

Zara soupira et sortit un dossier d'un de ses tiroirs.

- Il y a deux heures environ, un coup de téléphone me parvient, me prévenant que Ron Onions s'est évadé de la prison de Longmark.

- Comment ? demanda James.

- Un complice aurait usurpé l'identité d'un policier et l'aurait emmené dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Ensuite, il aurait fait semblant de le ramener dans sa cellule et lui aurait donné un uniforme d'infirmier.

- C'est tout ? s'étonna James. Il est aussi facile de faire sortir un détenu d'une prison de nos jours ? Je me souviens lors de ma troisième mission…

- James !

Le garçon sursauta et fusilla sa sœur du regard.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de devenir nostalgique. Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire ? demanda la jeune fille.

- Kyle et David sont sur cette mission. Je ne devrais pas vous le dire mais en raison de votre implication, somme toute minime dans cette affaire, j'ai décidé de vous tenir informés des rapports concernant cette mission.

Une fois sortie du bureau, Lauren dit :

- J'espère qu'il retournera en prison ce salaud !

- Fais confiance à Kyle pour qu'il se fasse une joie de lui foutre une sacrée raclée ! la rassura James.

Ils retournèrent au sixième étage, dans la chambre du garçon. Dana leur demanda des nouvelles et fut d'accord avec James. Et elle rajouta à l'oreille de Lauren :

- Et s'ils n'y arrivent pas, on ira personnellement lui faire la peau !

Lauren sourit et regarda James et Dana faire une partie de jeu vidéo.

_**Deux mois plus tard**_

Kyle revint de sa mission avec une enveloppe de la taille d'un bébé chien. Avant de se retrouver sous le questionnement de James et Lauren, il leur dit :

- C'est pour vous, lisez-ça avant de me harceler.

L'enveloppe contenait le sceau du gouvernement. Elle certifiait clairement que désormais, Lauren Zoe Onions était orpheline et au service de CHERUB. Elle n'existait pas pour les services sociaux, sauf dans les dossiers du campus, sous le nom de : Lauren Adams.

Il y avait aussi un rapport complet de la mission, ainsi que le rapport de leur compte.

Quand James observa celui de sa sœur, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Putain, t'es deux fois plus riche que moi ! s'exclama t-il.

- Regarde tes comptes avant de dire des anneries pareilles ! répondit Lauren en lui tendant une feuille.

- Quoi ?

Une somme énorme avait été versée sur son compte, d'une provenance inconnue.

- Zara a trouvé ça bizarre et ils sont actuellement en train de chercher d'où elle peut venir. leur annonça Kyle, par-dessus leur épaule.

- Parce qu'ils ne le savent pas ? s'étonna James.

- Non. Ils trouvent d'ailleurs ça étrange qu'une personne à eu accès à ton compte sans qu'ils ne le sachent. précisa t-il.

- Décidément, il faut vraiment que tu te foutes dans des situations pas possibles toi ! ironisa Lauren.

La jeune fille s'étira et ajouta :

- En tout cas je suis bien contente d'être débarrassé de Ron. Mon esprit ne sera plus dérangé.

Elle se leva du fauteuil et sortit de la chambre.

- Vous me préviendrez lorsque la provenance de l'argent aura été trouvée. J'ai rendez-vous avec R…Bethany. se rattrappa la jeune fille en claquant la porte.

Kyle et James se fixèrent, amusés. Tout le monde sur le campus savait qu'elle sortait avec Rat, mais Lauren continuait à le nier farouchement.

- Bon ! s'exclama James, qu'est-ce qu'on fait mec ?

- Tu ne veux pas chercher d'où peut bien venir tout cet argent ? demanda Kyle.

- Laissons-les faire, après tout, je ne vais pas me plaindre d'une brusque augmentation d'argent ? sourit James.

- Un ciné, ça te dit ? proposa James.

Kyle accepta, et avec d'autres amis, ils partirent en ville.

_**Deux semaines plus tard.**_

- Je m'ennuie royal ! soupira James, allongé devant le bassin de la piscine

- C'est clair ! Ca fait je ne sais pas combien de temps qu'on a pas eu une mission à faire ! ajouta Dana.

La jeune fille, dans son bikini noir, avait les pieds dans l'eau et les balaçaient doucement.

Soudain, la voix de Zara se fit entendre dans le haut-parleur :

- James Adams ! Viens immédiatement à mon bureau !

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ? se moqua Dana.

- Mais rien du tout. Pour une fois. avoua le garçon.

Les deux enfants se rhabillèrent et James laissa Dana au refectoire et se dirigea vers le bureau de sa directrice. Il frappa.

- Entrez ! ordonna t-elle.

James poussa la porte, et remarqua tout de suite les deux personnes dans le bureau avec Zara.

- Bonjour James. lui sourit la directrice. Je te présente Clark et Iness Choke.

- Quoi ? s'exclama le garçon.

- Bonjour, James. sourit l'homme.

C'était un homme d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval basse et au regard bleu. Il ressemblait indéniablement à James.

- Comme tu l'as surement compris James, Clark est ton père biologique et il souhaite obtenir ta garde. Nous ne sommes pas en mesure de la lui refuser étant donné qu'il est ton père.

James était pétrifié. Il avait toujours cru que son véritable père était mort.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi James, mais sache que je ferais tout pour te rendre heureux et te redonner une adolescence digne d'un garçon de ton âge. lui dit Clark. Je te présente Iness, ma femme.

La jeune femme devait être d'origine latine. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et ses yeux noirs brillaient d'une lueur douce. C'était une belle femme.

Le garçon regarda Zara. Celle-ci le fixait tristement et James comprit qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire.

- Ce sont eux qui t'ont envoyé tout cet argent. Clark travaille au MI-5 et est une des seules personnes à connaître l'existence de CHERUB.

Zara vit James reculer.

- James…l'appela t-elle doucement.

- Non…

James secoua la tête et avant que quiconque n'est pu l'empêcher, il quitta le bureau et sans regarder où il allait, sortit du bâtiment.

Il se retrouva face au camp d'entraînement. Celui-là même ou il avait vécu 100 jours terribles.

Il resta planté devant. Sans qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il se mit à pleurer. Il eut beau essuyer ses yeux, il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il s'accroupit, ses bras autour de ses genoux.

La première personne à le retrouver fut sa sœur.

- Crétin ! le frappa t-elle derrière le crâne. Tout le monde te cherche…

La première chose qui choqua le plus Lauren dans l'attitude de son frère, fut qu'il ne réagit même pas à l'insulte ni à la tape. Puis la deuxième fut ses larmes.

- James… ? l'appela t-elle doucement.

Elle s'accroupit face à lui.

- James, dis-moi ce qu'il se passe. Tu me fais peur… !

Lauren s'inquiétait vraiment pour son frère. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans un état aussi critique.

- Je vais partir. murmura celui-ci.

- Où ça ? l'interrogea t-elle.

- Loin de CHERUB.

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? s'écria la jeune fille. Je croyais que c'était notre maison ? Notre famille ?

- Mon père est venu me chercher, avec sa nouvelle femme. avoua James.

Lauren resta bouche-bée.

Elle aussi connaissait les règles du campus. La direction ne pouvait pas empêcher un membre de la famille d'un enfant de vouloir le récupérer.

- Ils ne peuvent pas nous séparer. dit Lauren. T'es mon grand frère. Ils n'ont pas le droit.

James émit un sanglot et cela fit céder Lauren qui pleura à son tour.

- Je ne veux pas te perdre. dit la jeune fille.

- Moi non plus. avoua James en serrant sa sœur dans ses bras.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand Dana retrouva James et Lauren endormis l'un contre l'autre.

Les yeux rouges de la jeune fille montraient qu'elle aussi avait pleuré.

Elle s'approcha doucement d'eux et secoua James pour le réveiller.

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux difficilement, collés par les larmes.

- Dana ?

La jeune fille acquiesça et se pencha pour échanger un baiser.

- Ne pars pas. murmura t-elle.

- Ne nous laisse pas James. ajouta Lauren qui se redressait difficilement.

James regarda les deux filles qui avaient pris le plus d'importance dans son cœur et sentit celui-ci se serrer.

- Je…je n'ai pas le choix. Ils vont m'obliger à les suivre.

- Pas si tu te bats ! déclara quelqu'un.

- Kyle ?! s'exclama James.

- Et pas que moi ! avoua le garçon.

En effet derrière lui se trouvait Bruce, Kerry, Gabrielle et tous ses autres amis.

- Même si tu es exaspérant, on ne veut pas que tu nous quittes. dit Kerry.

- Ce ne serait plus pareil sans toi ici. ajouta Bruce.

- Notre plus grand sujet de médisance serait parti ! sourit Gabrielle.

James sentit sa gorge se serrait.

- Les amis…

- Tu ne vas pas pleurer quand même ? se moqua Kerry. Un grand garçon comme toi ?

James secoua la tête et se releva.

- Je vais me battre ! Je veux rester ici !

- OUAIS ! fut le cri unanime du groupe.

James se retrouva à frapper au bureau de Zara. La portes'ouvrit et James se retrouva dans l'étreinte de son père. Il se dégagea et déclara :

- Je ne vais pas partir avec vous ! Je veux rester ici !

- Mais James ! C'est dangereux ici ! Tu ne veux pas d'une vie tranquille ? Sans avoir à risquer ta vie à chaque fois ?

- Ma vie est ici ! Mes amis sont ici !

Derrière la porte on entendit une exclamation de joie.

- Ma famille est ici !

- Bien dit Grand frère. fit la voix de Lauren.

- Mon cœur est ici !

- Tu deviens romantique chéri. ajouta Dana avec un grand sourire que James ne pouvait voir.

- C'est n'importe quoi ! N'importe quel adolescent normal serait ravi d'avoir ce que je te propose. déclara Clark.

- Mais là c'est de moi que l'on parle. Je n'ai jamais été un enfant normal !

- Bien, Mr Choke, je crois que James a fait son choix. Je ne pouvais pas intervenir avant mais maintenant que James a choisi, je vous prie d'accepter sa décision.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda son père une dernière fois.

- Certain ! affirma James.

- Je suis désolé que cela ce soit passé comme ça. J'aurais du être présent plus tôt pour toi.

- En effet, mais maintenant c'est trop tard !

- James. le rappela à l'odre Zara.

- Non il a raison. Je n'ai pas été un père présent et je n'ai que ce que je mérite.

Clark fixa son fils, déçu, croyant faire céder James et le culpabiliser. Mais le garçon avait trop souffert dans son enfance pour le pardonner aussi vite.

- Lorsque je quitterai CHERUB, si vous le voulez toujours, je pourrai vous rendre visite. proposa James tout de même.

- Tu seras toujours le bienvenu dans notre maison, James. déclara Iness en le serrant dans ses bras.

Clark lui serra la main et dit avant de partir :

- On se reverra mon fils, en attendant, porte-toi bien.

James hocha la tête et le couple quitta le bureau.

Au même moment, Lauren et le reste de ses amis entrèrent dans le bureau de Zara pour serrer James dans leur bras.

- Hum…hum ! toussa la directrice. Si vous voulez faire la fête, il y a une salle spéciale, en attendant, veuillez quitter mon bureau.

Les jeunes gens sortirent un par un, au moment où James allait passer la porte, Zara le retint :

- James ? l'appela t-elle.

- Oui ? demanda celui-ci.

- Contente que tu restes parmi nous. lui sourit-elle.

- Moi aussi, je suis content de rester. répondit le garçon en fermant la porte du bureau.

_**FIN

* * *

**_

**Donc voilà ! Je tiens à préciser que je ne suis pas experte en CHERUB et que si j'ai fait des erreurs, n'hésitez surtout pas à me le dire !!!**

**Sinon, petit sondage juste pour moi : Quel est votre personnage préféré (ou plus…) ? Et pourquoi ? **

**Moi c'est Kyle Blueman, parce qu'en plus d'être gay, il a trop la classe ! XD Et c'est aussi Dana Smith, parce qu'elle est différente des autres personnages, elle a sa propre personnalité et que je m'identifie un peu à elle au niveau caractère ! ^^**

**Voilà, à vous cher agent de mobiliser votre clavier ! XD**

**Bizzz**


End file.
